fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"I don't know, I can't do math right now."
The camera pans to see Phil standing ontop of a giant skyscraper. Phil: “This is Toadstool Towers, the largest building in the middle of Mushroom City. From here, 11 teams will begin a race around the world. These 11 teams have a pre-existing relationship, the 11 teams are…” A helicopter lands and a fat boy with blonde hair and a skinny girl with long orange hair hop off. Phil: “Owen & Izzy, dating and met on Total Drama Island.” Owen: “After I won TDI I…” (Falls Asleep) Izzy: “WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The next team was a yellow sponge and a pink starfish. Phil: “Spongebob & Patrick, best friends from Bikini Bottom.” Spongebob: “This is going to be so much fun! I’m ready, for racing, I’m ready, I’m ready!” Patrick: “Guh.” The next were two fish, one having an afro and the other with a single blue fin on his head. Phil: “Oscar & Milo, brothers from some random pet store.” Milo: “This is gunna be AWSOME!!!” Oscar: “With my brains and Milo’s attitude theres no dought we’ll win.” Next out of the hellicoptor was a man with dark green clothes and a woman with a long white dress. Phil: “Link & Zelda, engaged from Hyrule.” Link: “With me being the hero of time, we never really see eachother any more.” Zelda: “I want to settle down with a family wile he still wants his adventures, so we’re here to find out if we can do either.” The next team was two girls, one with and orange ponytail and the other having straight brown hair. Phil: “Rika & Jerri, college rommates from Tokyo Japan.” Rika: “We’ve been friends for years, and now we’re trying to win the million.” Jerri: “Oh come on Rika, even if we don’t win it will be fun trying.” The next team was an elderly couple, the man was tall and wore a hat and woman was round with pure white hair. Phil: “Eustace & Muriel, married farmers from Nowhere U.S.A.” Out of the helicopeter next was a woman with short red hair and a girl who looked the same but with brown hair. Phil: “Lois & Meg, Mother & Daughter from Quahog.” Meg: “My mother and I don’t always see eye to eye, so hopefully this race is a chance to bring us closer.” Lois: “I don’t care the outcome, as long as I win.” Out next were a fox with orange fur in a combat jacket and another fox with blue fur and a metalic suit. Phil: “Fox & Krystal, married from Corneria.” Fox: “When we first met, we never actually planned on getting married.” Krystal: “It was only about 2 years after he proposed on the back of a giant sky runner, it was so romantic.” Fox: “And now this race will be the honeymoon we’ll never forget.” Then next tem out were two cows, one white with black spots and the other a brownish one with a blonde ponytail. Phil: “Otis & Abby, dating cows from the Barnyard.” Otis: “Coming on the race we are going to show animals are not idiots.” Abby: “Um Otis, there are like 4 other teams with an animal on them, 3 of witch are only animals. I don’t think we need to prove it.” Otis: “Oh……darn!” Out next was a boy with firey hair and a talking dog. Phil: “Johnny & Dukey, owner and dog from Prokbelly.” Johnny: “My sisters have done so many freaky experements on me that anything here will be a cakewalk.” Dukey: “Plus, my brains will help us through when he screws up.” Johnny: “Yeah……wait. Hey!!!!” The last team was two women, one with red hair and the other with black hair. Phil: “and Linda & Charlene, working moms from Danville.” Linda: “We’re both mothers, so people might underestimate us. But they need to watch out.” Charlene: “They’re gunna think we’re weak, we’ll let them think that but in the end we’ll be winning that million.” Phil: “Can these 11 teams face the odds, and eachother to win $1,000,000?” Phil is now seen with the 11 teams were lined up at the top of building. Phil: “Welcome teams, you are about to embark on a race around the world. This race is seperated into 13 a certain number of legs, at the end of each leg is a pitstop. You want to get there before the others because 8 of them are elimination points. If you arrive last, you will be eliminated. What I hold in my hand is a clue. This will help you find each pitstop, your first clue is with your bags at the bottom of this building. On my mark, you may run down the stairs, make your way to your clue, and take one of the awaiting cars to the airport. What you do from there is up to you. The world is waiting……travel safe………” All teams get ready. Phil: “GO!” All 11 teams start dashing to the stiarwell. They are fighting to get to their bags 1st. At the bottom floor, everyone charged to where the bags are lined up. rip Zelda: “Get yourself to Fuchsia City…” Krystal: “…in the Kanto Region…” Muriel: “…and enter the Safari Zone.” Izzy: “You may only travel on one of these three flights:” Spongebob: “Haylian Air number 605…” Linda: “Toon Airlines number 101…” Lois: “or Safari Skies numer 502, hurry seats are first come first serve.” Everyone starts to run off to the cars. The Intro is Shown. Fox & Krystal: Married Krystal: “Allright, so whats our plan.” Fox: “Well first let’s find a phone.” Johnny & Dukey: Owner/Dog Dukey: “I say we go to Toad Central seeing as that airport has the most flights.” Johnny: “Allright.” Otis & Abby: Dating Cows Abby: “Let’s find a phone so we know where we’re going.” Spongebob & Patrick: Best Friends Patrick: “How much money do we have Sponge?” Spongebob: “$90.” Patrick: “Wow, that’s more then $70…I think?” Eustace & Muriel: Married Farmers Eustace: “COME MURIEL! I WANT TO ACTUALLY WIN!” Muriel: “Eustace there’s no need for shouting, I’m moving as fast as I can.” Linda & Charlene: Working Moms Linda: “We’re not too far from the airport, we can walk it.” Charlene: “As long as we know where we’re going.” Johnny & Dukey: Owner/Dog Johnny: “Is this a cab coming up?” Dukey: “Yeah, come on.” The two jump in on route to the airport. Rika & Jerri: Roommates Jerri: “Rika, I see a taxi right down there.” Jerri jumps waving her hand and the taxi drives up to them. They get in and drive to the airport. Owen & Izzy: Dating The two were now at a pay phone. Izzy: “Their probably all going for PokeAir, and we’ll be on hold forever with Toon Airlines.” Owen: “So I’ll try Safari Skies.” Oscar & Milo: Brothers Milo: “Um, how do you flag a taxi.” Oscar: “I’ve seen it on TV, hold on.” Lois & Meg: Mother/Daughter Meg: “It’s either this or Safari Skies, should we just go for this any way and hope we can get on. If we can’t we’re probably booted off.” Lois: “You think I want that?” Meg: “Well then make a choice.” Lois: “We’ll be fine.” Lois: “I don’t know many mothers and daughters who would consider taking on a challenge like this.” Link & Zelda: Engaged Zelda: “Link and I have been engaged for about a year now. When we descided to do this, we thaught it would tell us if we’re abel to be together.” Link: “Theres a taxi over here.” Zelda: “Good work.” The two board the taxi and it drives off. Link: “Allright quiz, who’s the boss?” Zelda: “Well…that would be you.” Link: “Good answer.” Johnny & Dukey: Owner/Dog Johnny: “Let’s go to Haylian Air.” Dukey: “Well, Safari Skies is most likely the direct flight where as Haylian Air would go to Hyrule first or something.” Johnny: “Oh right, so Safari Skies.” Otis & Abby: Dating Cows Otis & Abby were on a subway to the airport. Abby: “So what do you think of the competition.” Otis: “I don’t know, all I want is to not be the first eliminated. That would stink.” Abby: “I dought we will be.” Johnny & Dukey: Owener/Dog Link & Zelda: Engaged The two teams finally arrive at the airport and run in trying to find the flights. Owen & Izzy: Dating The two get off the train, only to relise their at the wrong stop. They turn to see the train is gone. Owen: “Dang it, we should’ve stayed on there.” Izzy: “We should’ve taken a cab.” Owen: “Well, lets get walking I guess.” Back at the airport, the teams were starting to arrive. Johnny & Dukey: Owner/Dog Dukey: “Ok, looks like Safari isn’t open yet.” Johnny: “Atleast we’re first.” Dukey: “Look who’s coming.” Link & Zelda run up and stand behind the boy and dog. Dukey: “Hi. I’m Dukey.” Zelda: “Zelda and this is Link.” Johnny: “Nice to meet you, I’m Johnny.” Link: “We made it second, uh. I expected first but you know. I was just pissed that another team beat us here.” A while later, all teams were at the airport getting flights. Safari Skies witch is the first flight to arrive carries Oscar & Milo, Johnny & Dukey, Charlene & Linda, Link & Zelda, and Fox & Krystal. Toon Airlines witch is the second to arrive carries Rika & Jerri and Eustace & Muriel. Haylian Air witch is the last flight to arrive carries Lois & Meg, Otis & Abby, Spongebob & Patrick, and Owen & Izzy. Flight 1 Lands Everyone is darting to the next clue. Oscar & Milo: Currently in 1st Milo: “Drive yourself to the massive waterfall located in the safarie zone.” Johnny & Dukey: Currently in 2nd Dukey: “I’ll drive it, let’s go.” Link & Zelda: Currently in 3rd Zelda: “Massive Waterfall, let’s get going.” The three teams start driving into the park. Teams must get to Thunder Falls, a huge waterfall in the middle of the Safari Zone. They’ll find their clue on the lookout point. Linda & Charlene: Currently in 4th Linda: “Ready Charlene?” Charlene: “Let’s do it!” Fox & Krystal: Currently in 5th Fox: “And we’re off.” Flight 2 Landa Eustace & Muriel: Currently in 6th Muriel: “Oh a waterfall, this will be wonderfull.” Estace: “I don’t care, just move!” Rika & Jerri: Currently in 7th ' Rika: “Once there find your clue on the lookout point.” Jerri: “Let’s go.” Flight 3 Lands '''Spongebob & Patrick: Currently in 8th ' Patrick: “Whats a waterfall?” Spongebob: “Well, I suppose we look for water.” 'Owen & Izzy: Currently in 9th ' Izzy: “Wahooo! Waterfall here we come!” '''Otis & Abby: Currently in 10th Abby: “Come on Otis, we’re in last I think.” Lois & Meg: Currently in Last Lois finale finds her way out of the airport. Meg: “Mom hurry up! We’re in last!” Lois: “I’m coming, I’m coming!” At the lookout point, the teams were starting to arrive. Link & Zelda: Currently in 1st Zelda: “Got it.” rip Link: “Get yourself to dryer land at Cloister’s Trench.” Jerri & Rika: Currently in 2nd Rika: “Cloister’s trench.” Spongebob & Patrick: Currently in 3rd Spongebob: “We have to find the Cloister’s Trench.” Johnny & Dukey: Currently in 4th Dukey: “Allright lets go.” Johnny & Dukey quickly get to their car. Johnny: “The worst part of it was we had to run across this rope bridge, in the rain, trying to stay ahead of Link.” Eustace & Muriel: Currently in 5th rip Muriel: “Fast Forward.” A Fast Forward will allow the first team to complete it, to skip all remaning tasks and go right to the pitstop. For this Fasr Forward, the teams must search the bottom of the lake by boat for this secret cave. Once they find it, they will receive their Fast Forward. Eustace: “Let’s go look for it!” Oscar & Milo: Currently in 6th ''' Oscar: “You wanna go for the Fast Forward bro?” Milo: “Yeah, let’s do it.” Muriel: “Do you even know where it is?” Eutace: “The sign says its down here.” At the Fast Forward, Oscar & Milo had arrived. Oscar: “Milo! We got the Fast Forward!” Milo: “Yeah!” rip Milo: “Go directly to the next pitstop, The Pokemon Center.” Having won the Fast Forwars, Oscar & Milo may now skip all tasks and go right to the pitstop. The Pokemon Center, the last team here will be eliminated. As the fish leave, Eustace & Muriel arrive to check the Fast Forward. Muriel: “Eustace.” Eustace: “What?” Muriel: “The Fast Forward’s Taken.” Eustace: “DANG IT!” Muriel: “Let’s go back up.” With the Fast Forward, Oscar & Milo are in the lead. Not far behind are Johnny & Dukey, Link & Zelda, and Fox & Krystal. In the middle of the pack are Linda & Charlene, Jerri & Rika, and Eustace & Muriel. Trailing teams are Lois & Meg, Otis & Abby, Owen & Izzy, and Spongebob & Patrick. '''Johnny & Dukey: Currently in 2nd Link & Zelda: Currently in 3rd rip Zelda: “It’s a detour. Air: To travel by air take quick trip on the zipline! Then a fast swing down the gorge.” As she finishes reading, we see Johnny going down the zipline with Dukey right behind. Zelda: “Land: To travel by land take a long walk down the trail to the bottom of the gorge.” Link: “Come on, we’re doing air.” Zelda: “I don’t know if I can do the jump.” Link: “Oh trust me, you’re jumping.” Owen & Izzy: Dating Izzy: “Just drive.” Owen: “I have no clue where I’m going so you could help me out.” Izzy: “I don’t know O, just go straight.” Back at the detour, Link was heading down to the bottom of the zipline. Link: “Come on Zelda! It’s fine!” Zelda reluctantly gets on the zipline, screaming most of the way down. They then go down the swing, Zelda once again screaming. rip Link: “Good work, now make your way to the first pitstop. The Pokemon Center, warning last team here will be eliminated!” Zelda: “Let’s go, that boy and dog are probably there by now.” At the Pokemon Center, Phil was standing with Nurse Joy. They see the two fish coming up to the mat. Joy: “Welcome to the Safari Zone.” Phil: “Oscar & Milo, you are team number 1!” Milo: “Wooh! Awsome!” Fox & Krystal: Currently in 4th Linda & Charlene: Currently in 5th Fox & Krystal had just finished the task and were heading to the pitstop. Linda: “You ready for Air.” Charlene: “Let’s do it!” They both head down to the swing. Charlene: “Wooh! Go to the next pitstop!” Linda: “Let’s go then.” Jerri & Rika: Currently in 6th Eustace & Muriel: Currently in 7th Rika: “Let’s do air.” Jerri: “All right, off we go.” Eustace: “Come on woman! We’re doing air!” Muriel: “If you think it’s best.” Both teams head down the zipline, and then head to the pitstop. Rika: “We’re in, what? 7th Place?” Jerri: “I don’t know, I can’t do math right now.” Rika: “Well let’s get to the Pokemon Center.” Otis & Abby: Dating Cows Abby was re-reading the clue to make sure they’re going the right way. Otis: “The top of Cloister’s Trench.” Abby: “Hey, here’s another team.” They were passing Fox & Krystal who were going to the pitstop. Otis: “Hey guys, do you know where the Cloister’s Trench is?” Krystal: “Yeah hold on.” Krystal gets out and points them in the direction, then gets back in while the cows go down a path. Fox: “Why’d you do that, now they know where they’re going.” Krystal: “Who said I gave them the right directions.” Lois & Meg: Currently in 8th Meg: “Ok, we’re doin air.” Lois: “We’re gunna kill ourselves.” The two head down as Owen & Izzy arrive. Izzy: “WAHOOOOOOOO, WERE GUNNA FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Owen: “Oh no.” Owen is pushed down by Izzy, screaming the whole way. Izzy quickly follows him. Spongebob & Patrick: Currently in 10th Spongebob: “Let’s do the air.” Patrick: “Ok.” The two quickly go down the zipline. Otis & Abby: Currently in Last Otis: “Are you sure this is the way we’re supposed to go?” Abby: “That’s what Krystal said.” At the pitstop, Johnny & Dukey had run up to the mat. Joy: “Welcome.” Phil: “Johnny & Dukey, you are team number 2.” Dukey: “All right.” The haylians are the next to run in. Phil: “Link & Zelda, you are team number 3.” Zelda: “Woo, 3rd. Not bad.” Fox & Krystal run up to the mat, followed by the moms. Phil: “Fox & Krystal, you are team number 4. Linda & Charlene, that makes you team number 5.” Linda: “Ok.” The digimon girls are the next team in. Phil: “Rika & Jerri, you are team number 6.” Jerri: “Hey look, the old couple’s coming.” Phil: “Eustace & Muriel, you are team number 7.” Muriel: “Atleast we’re still here.” Owen & Izzy run in. Phil: “Owen & Izzy, you are team number 8.” Spongebob: “We made it, and I know we’re atleast not last.” Phil: “Spongebob & Patrick, you are team number 9.” The mother/daughter team runs in. Phil: “Lois & Meg, you are team number 10.” Meg: “Oh thank lord.” Otis & Abby: Currently in Last It was now night time, the cows were now completely lost, and they had driven up to the pokemon center to get directions. They then relised the mat was there so they ran up to it. Phil: “Otis & Abby, you are the last team to arrive. I’m sorry to tell you, but you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” Otis: “Dang it!” Phil: “I heard you got bad directions, are you mad at Krystal.” Abby: “No, she was just playing the game. We probably would’ve done the same thing.” Otis: “Well, guess it’s back to the barnyard.” 1st: Oscar & Milo 2nd: Johnny & Dukey 3rd: Link & Zelda 4th: Fox & Krystal 5th: Linda & Charlene 6th: Rika & Jerri 7th: Eustace & Muriel 8th: Owen & Izzy 9th: Spongebob & Patrick 10th: Lois & Meg 11th: Otis & Abby (Eliminated)